


Strippermis

by CanadianGarrison



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis is a stripper for no reason, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, chatspam, who needs a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: I work all day, yes, but sometimes I spam my friends with porn too, one sentence at a time. This took basically the whole day.Prompt: two guys walk into a bar. Also, Aramis is a stripper. For reasons which need not be explored at this juncture.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smuttyladies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smuttyladies).



> Ok kids. Have some chatspam porn. It has no redeeming value beyond possibly being arousing (isn't that enough?) and has not been edited or beta-read; I'm not even gonna fix sentence structure or quotation marks or anything, you can deal with it.

Porthos and Aramis are in New Orleans and go to a bar, with the plan of picking up someone for Aramis to bang.  
Porthos is wearing jeans and a black tshirt, Aramis is in tight tight black pants and a black tank top that shows off his sexy arms. Also a silver chain necklace.

They have a drink, dance a bit, don't see anyone hot. Then Porthos spots Athos at the bar. Black pants and a black button-up shirt with one more open button than he should have ;)  
Porthos tells Aramis that his job is to make Athos come. Aramis is perfectly okay with this.

They're still dancing but Aramis catches Athos looking at them both. Aramis dances alluringly, his back to Porthos's front, doing that thing where one hand comes up behind Porthos's neck. Porthos sucks on Aramis's neck while Aramis locks eyes with Athos and smiles. Aramis keeps dancing and Porthos goes over, offers Athos a drink. He's already drunk, but Porthos doesn't realize, bc Athos can hide it. 

Athos says your friend is flirting with me, and Porthos says so am I, if you give me a chance, and Athos almost-smiles, that way he does. Porthos says, do you want a drink, or do you want a dance? Athos says both, but dance first, and goes out to meet Aramis in the crowd. 

Aramis grins wide and reaches for Athos immediately, dancing up close to him. Athos barely dances, mostly stands and sways a bit, but Aramis doesn't care, puts Athos's hands on his hips and then starts grinding with him. Athos glances back to Porthos, who raises his drink in a little toast and then flirts with the bartender. Aramis turns Athos's head back towards him and goes in for a kiss. He tastes like rum and coke. They both do. 

They dance a bit more and then Athos wants to claim his drink. Athos tells Aramis that Porthos offered him a drink and he'd like to take him up on it now. Aramis says he knows just the place, and takes Athos by the hand, and leads him out of the club. Porthos is right there behind them. Aramis keeps stopping in the street to kiss each of the others, he goes back and forth, and at one point Porthos and Athos start kissing too, up against a wall of some random bar. 

And then Aramis leads them into a strip club, Aramis is friends with the owner. So Porthos and Athos sit on one of the couches near the back of the room, far away from the stage. Mirror wall behind them, small table off to one side. Aramis goes to the bar, talks, brings back drinks. 

A girl comes by, she's cute and clearly knows the boys but they decline all her offers and when she realizes Aramis is waiting for a song to start she actually goes on her break and sits down to watch with them. Aramis flirts with her. 

Porthos slides Athos's drink over towards him and says, just sit back and enjoy. You ever had a lap dance from a man before?  
Athos says no and Porthos looks so proud and turned on. Start with the best! The girl stripper leans over to tell Athos she's glad Aramis doesn't work there, she'd never get any tips if he did. 

So Aramis dances for Athos. Like, clearly FOR him, he's looking into Athos's eyes and touching his hair and his face and leaning in close. Porthos is smiling indulgently and the stripper girl is happy at first but then gets mad and jealous and leaves. Athos can see the outline of Aramis's half-hard cock in his tight jeans, he's bigger than Athos would've expected from such a slim guy. 

Aramis is like, straddling Athos, standing above him, undulating his hips. Athos could lean forward and bury his face in Aramis's crotch but he doesn't yet, he just watches. Aramis guides Athos's hands over his hips, lets Athos grab his ass and squeeze. Then Porthos says "take his shirt off". 

Athos is hesitant, slides his fingers under the bottom of Aramis's tank top but doesn't do more yet - He's new to this, and they're in public. But Aramis is so hot, still dancing to the random music and looking down at Athos, he bites his bottom lip and kinda rocks his hips at him, and his skin is so warm and soft. Athos finally pushes Aramis's shirt up. He can't reach to take it all the way off but Aramis helps and then Athos sees that Aramis's nipples are pierced, little silver rings. 

Aramis kneels on the couch, legs on either side of Athos, and leans over to kiss Porthos. Athos grabs Aramis's ass again, suddenly their cocks are pressed together, still in their pants but he can feel the heat. Athos loves seeing Porthos and Aramis kiss so close to him. They're both so gorgeous and into this, into him too. Aramis pulls back and then kisses Athos, then Porthos nuzzles in and joins the kiss, all three of them together. 

Someone from a nearby table whistles and shouts that he wants the next dance, Porthos turns to say no, they can watch the show but that's as far as it'll ever go. Athos ignores all of it in favour of playing with Aramis's nipples and finishing his drink. 

Athos pushes Aramis's shoulders a bit so he leans back (still pressed up close in his lap tho) and then licks his pierced nipples. Aramis shivers at the feeling and grinds more, just letting Athos touch how he wants, not trying to really dance anymore. Porthos drags Athos across Aramis's chest to his other nipple, and Athos grabs Aramis's ass again, kneading at it. Aramis asks if Athos wants his pants off but Porthos won't let him. The crowd is leering too much for his liking. So they go into the VIP area!

 

There are booths partitioned by screens, they can see some shadows in each but that's it. The bouncer clearly knows them and points them to one in a corner. Porthos and Athos sit down and a waitress brings more drinks. Aramis is standing in the little space in front of Porthos and Athos, Who are also very close together and have been kissing while they waited for Aramis to be ready to dance more. 

Porthos starts kissing Athos's neck and grabs his dick, squeezing through his pants and moaning at how hard Aramis made Athos. Athos returns the favour, groping in Porthos's lap until he had a handful of cock also. Porthos pulls away just long enough to unzip his own pants and let Athos slide a hand inside. Athos can't really jack him off like this but it feels so good to have this almost-stranger's cock in his hand. 

Aramis laughs when he realizes that Porthos already has his dick in Athos's hand, and tells Porthos not to be mean, to return the favour. Porthos looks at Athos to check and Athos is already nodding, eyes wide. He's flushed and his lips are wet and he's so turned on. So as Aramis resumes dancing, Porthos undoes the buttons on Athos's pants and pulls his dick out. He keeps a hand wrapped around and Athos isn't small but Porthos's hands are so big it mostly hides him. Aramis can still see how he's already dripping with pre-come. 

Aramis has been dancing sexy the whole time Porthos was working on Athos's pants. He's moving his hips, running his hands over his own body, up into his hair. He Turns around, facing away from them, and suddenly tears the pants away, leaving himself in just tiny blue briefs. 

Aramis shows off his gorgeous tight ass in those sexy blue briefs and Athos reaches for him almost unconsciously. Porthos laughs, strokes Athos's dick, kisses his ear. Aramis shakes and shimmies but doesn't let Athos touch yet. Athos wants it even more when Aramis turns around and Athos can see that there's a wet spot on his underwear because Aramis is super turned on also. His cock is so clearly outlined in the blue fabric, hard and thick and held snug against his body. 

Athos doesn't know what he wants more - more dancing, or Aramis's dick out for him. Aramis sees the look on Athos's face, winks at Porthos, and turns back around. Athos is all sad but then Aramis bends forward and leans back, pushing his still-covered ass towards Athos, who leans in to bite his cheeks and then breathe in his scents, tries to lick at his hole right through his pants. Athos tried to lick his balls too but they're all smushed inside the fabric. 

Then Porthos pulls Athos back by one shoulder and Aramis uses the space to dance his way down into Athos's lap. Now he's grinding his ass against Athos's dick. Getting all sticky and rocking back into Athos, who is just so blissed out. Athos has one hand on Aramis's hip, the other back on Porthos's cock, out in the air and stroking him now. Porthos kisses Aramis a he’s so turned on by his hot boyfriend stripping for a stranger. 

Aramis leans back and Athos kisses him too, over his shoulder. He's so hard and hot and aching and dripping, and Aramis has been dancing for so long. But Aramis isn't going to want to kneel on that gross floor. Porthos moves Athos until he's lying down on the couch. He could tell how much Athos wanted Aramis's cock -- Almost as much as he wanted to get sucked off! 

And then Aramis straddles Athos's shoulders and sucks Athos's cock into his mouth as he lets Athos do the same to him. Athos is immediately soooo close to coming. He hasn't had his mouth fucked like this in ages and Porthos keeps tugging on his hair and touching his lips where they're stretched around Aramis's cock. Aramis sucks dick like a demon, taking Athos all the way into his throat without a gag or a whimper or anything, Just long strokes up and down, sucking so hard and his mouth is so hot and wet, Athos is so close. He pulls off just enough to ask Porthos - is it -- can I ?? And Porthos realizes, says no, not in his mouth. Athos understands, tugs at Aramis's hair till he pulls off. But he doesn't let Aramis go away. Athos keeps Aramis's cock in his mouth, sucks on him through his own orgasm, coming all over Aramis's face. 

It's hard for Aramis not to come just then too!!!! But he doesn't. He waits till Athos is all spent and limp and then finally pulls out and stands in front of him and Porthos. Porthos decides Athos should take what he gives, so Porthos strokes Aramis until he comes on Athos's face! 

Porthos doesn't let either one of them clean up. He does let Aramis put his clothes back on though. Then he walks them both out of the club, hand on the back of each one's neck. Everyone knows exactly what is on their faces and can tell that Porthos is taking them home. They walk down the street, get into their car - Aramis and Athos cuddle and kiss in the back seat. And they drive off into the sunset :)


End file.
